The present invention generally relates to ventilation system for use in intensified breathing. More specifically, the present invention relates to an open ventilation system for use wherever anesthesia is being delivered to a patient through an intravenous line where the ventilation system includes both an automatic ventilation system and a manual ventilation system.
Ventilators are currently used for intensifying the breathing of a patient whose own breathing activity for some reason is inadequate. Ventilators are typically applied to patients anesthetized and relaxed during surgery and to those in intensive care environments. A conventional ventilator provides a cyclic ventilation of the lungs at a rate set by an operator within the intensive care environment.
Presently, a ventilation system that includes a manual ventilation component is normally a rebreathing system, with a bellows in a chamber for use in both an automated and manual mode, a CO2 absorber and a special valve called APL or Berner valve. All these components, including the manual bag, must be autoclavable.
Therefore, a need currently exists for a ventilation system that eliminates the use of a bellows, a CO2 absorber, an APL or Berner valve and an autoclavable manual bag to reduce the number of components that must be autoclaved. Further, a need exists for an open ventilation system that includes both a manual ventilation system and an automatic ventilation system whose connection to the patient can be controlled by a selective valve outside of the patient circle. Further, a need exists for a ventilation system in which the converted gasses from the patient are prevented from going back into the manual bag, such that the manual bag does not need to be autoclaved.